Users access a wide array of content with user devices such as portable media players, smartphones, electronic book readers, laptops, tablet computers, and so forth. The content may comprise audio, video, and so forth. These user devices may include internal acoustic transducers, and/or the capability to connect to audio output devices external to the user device. These audio output devices may comprise acoustic transducers configured to provide audible sound to the user or users.